


Lockets and Cameras

by Waywarddreamer (Wayward_Dreamer)



Series: A year of Lunadore [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is stressed, F/M, Family Heirlooms, Fluff, Gift Giving, Lunadore-freeform, Made For Each Other, Nottgood-freeform, Theo goes overboard, Theo has a photography obsession, Thestral rides, Too Many Flowers, Valentine's Day Fluff, brief mention of dramione baby, orange roses, thoughtful gifts, thuna-freeform, too many chocolates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dreamer/pseuds/Waywarddreamer
Summary: At first, Theo didn't care about a silly day like Valentines. Thanks to a couple of convincing words from Draco and Blaise he now finds himself pulling together last minute plans. Can he pull it off? Luna may have a surprise of her own for the Nott heir.





	Lockets and Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/46388822315/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is extremely late and I apologize. February was a hectic month for me. No beta just me so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this plot. Everyone and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling

Sitting around a worn wooden table with his two supposed friends. Throwing back the remaining contents of his fire whiskey as it burns deliciously down his throat. He settled the empty glass onto the table. Licking the remain liquid off his lips, scowling at the two before him.

“I fucking hate you both.” The dark haired, green eyed man proclaimed. 

“Look, Nott all we're saying is every woman expects something on Valentines Day. Whether it be something small or be a bloody show off like this wanker.” Blaise commented pointing at the blond to his right.

“You know her birthday is the day before right?” Theo questioned them.

“Yes! For the love of Salazar we know Nott! You keep saying it. It doesn't change the fact that she will want something. Merlin you're a bloody idiot sometimes!” Draco seethed.

“What Dragon breathed up your arse?” Theo questioned slightly annoyed yet slightly amused.

“Granger is driving me up the barmy wall," he confessed running his fingers through his blond hair, "Draco check this. Draco check that. The house-elfs already did it Granger. I know but you will be the father check. Draco put this together the muggle way. It's a rite of passage you know," He seethed in a mocking tone. If Hermione heard him she would have hexed by now, "She is constantly waking me up in the middle of the sodding night! You know what? I can't say a bloody thing or she cries or makes me sleep in the library. Do you know what mother says. She’s allowed to be crazy because she’s nurturing the next Malfoy Heir and I have to deal with it!“. Slamming the empty glass down with enough force to break. It’s a good thing all pubs have a protective enchantment around the barware.

“Tell us how you really feel, Malfoy.” Theo drawled. Draco sneered at the pair of Slytherins both smirking and highly amused at his stressed out state. He stared coldly at them as if casting a Killing curse, non-verbally in their direction.

“You’ll see one day. You both will.” Draco replied and the other two of the silver trio laughed. Regaining his composure Theo noticed Draco truly looked like he hasn’t slept in days. He had worn lines under his slate grey eyes as he rubbed his temples trying to prevent an oncoming headache. It reminded him of sixth year so long ago. Theo couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for the guy. The baby isn’t here yet, and he‘s already stressed out.

Wow, have times changed greatly for them all. Here they are years later. Draco married to Hermione Granger who should be giving birth to their child any day now it seemed. Blaise to wed Ginny Weasley later that year. The girls of their snake pit group ended up with the two biggest heroes of the wizarding war. Theo, being the loner snake that he is, found himself in a different direction. Falling head over heels for the Ravenclaw Princess. Times have definitely changed and for the better he might add.

 Luna was a different kind of woman altogether. From the odd things she would say, think and do, to the way she dressed. She was unique, never afraid to say what was on her mind. She was different true but the kindest, caring witch he has ever laid eyes on. He loved her for it. This is also where his problem rests. Theo didn’t think she would care about some stupid holiday like Valentine's Day. He showered her with love and affection every day. Merlin’s beard he bought her a prime spot on Diagon Alley for her paper. So why in the name of magic would he need this one day? Deep down he really didn't believe she didn’t care about it. When Zabini and Malfoy are together, they have a way of making him second guess himself. Now lives the smallest voice inside his head telling him maybe she wants something. Maybe she will be hurt if he does nothing for her. He knew his Luna. He knew the cliche Valentine gifts would be a loss on her. Except chocolates the witch loves her chocolate. Everything else felt like an ordinary gift he was at a complete loss.

“So what do I do?” Blaise and Draco scooted back throwing their hands up.

“We're not dating Lovegood. That's on you, mate. What works for Gin or Granger will be different for her. She won't appreciate a custom pair of Quidditch goggles. Get her Nargle hunting gear or some shite.” Blaise spoke up first. Theo scoffed, squinting his eyes towards the dark-skinned man.

“Last year, I got Granger a rare first edition of _Hogwarts, A History_. Took me forever to find, I might add. Lovegood wouldn't care about that. Make it about her, Nott. Speaking of Granger I should take my leave before she sends Artemis this way.” Blaise agreed and the three men said their goodbyes.

**The next day**

Theo found himself mid afternoon in the dingy whereabouts of The Hogshead. He thought going to Hogsmeade would be easy a week before Valentines. He was wrong oh so wrong. First off, it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Young loves were out and about finding the perfect gifts. Second, not only the students but witches and wizards of all ages were shopping. He hated all the hoards of people everywhere. Third, and to him was the worst, he found not one thing for his beloved. Nothing in any of the shops spoke Luna to him except her love of chocolate. Which he's relatively sure he ordered way too much of. Now he finds himself alone in Hogshead drinking aged fire whiskey. The wonderful burn trailing down his throat. Resting his elbows on the bar top. Rubbing his temples as his green eyes stared down into the remaining amber liquid when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Do you mind?” Said the familiar voice from behind.

 _Well, this is fucking great,_ Theo thought.

“Go ahead, Longbottom.” Neville nodded his appreciation sitting on the rickety stool next to Theo. The dark-haired Slytherin had to hold back a scoff at Neville's obvious appearance, in his blue tweed suit with a matching plaid shirt and a bowtie. The war hero order a glass of fire whiskey as well. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Neville spoke again.

“You look stressed, Nott.” Theo chuckled in disbelief at his statement.

“You’ve no idea.” Picking up his glass gingerly. Swirling the caramel liquid around before finishing its contents. Theo settled the glass down signaling for another. A few more moments of tense silence went by. Theo had an unnerving suspicion what the Herbology professor would say.

“Luna?” he asked curiously. 

“No offense, Longbottom but I'm not talking to you about her,” then a fleeting thought coursed through Theo's mind. One he's glad nobody was around to witness. At least no one he knew. He sighed not believing what he was about to do, “Fucking Valentine's day is bullshit.”

“Ah. Yeah it can be. Especially dating someone like Luna. She‘s not the easiest person to shop for. Causes you to be creative sometimes.” Neville brought his glass to his lips.  
The thought hit him like a stupefy to the chest. Theo's face lit up filled with new found confidence. He knew exactly what to do. Grabbing the glass and downing the contents, the Nott heir threw down a few Galleons as he stood up from the stool.

“I guess um, thanks, Longbottom.” Theo stood straightening his coat out.

“You're welcome and Theo?” looked over at the former Gryffindor, “Take care of her. Just because she wasn't the one for me doesn't mean I don't care. I can tell it's different with you,” he paused shifting awkwardly in his stool, “So yeah, take care of her.” the confession caught him off guard. Theo wasn't expecting anything of the sort from Neville. It’s not that Neville was a bad guy, far from it. Just a surprising thing to hear from him. If Theo was honest with himself he felt slightly prideful that even Longbottom could tell what he had with her was real. 

“I always do, Longbottom.” smirking and raising his eyebrows at the same time.

“Neville, you can call me Neville.” He smiled kindly at Theo.

“Neville.” Theo left the old dingy pub behind. Pulling his black coat tighter fighting against the February chill he made his way down High street to, _Dogweed and Deathcap_. This time instead of wandering aimlessly he knew where to go. He was a man with a plan now. First Dogweeds, then to talk to Hagrid, and finally back to the Manor. He need to enlist Mimsy's help to find this particular heirloom. He had to hurry if he planned to make it back to the Manor before Luna arrived. 

**Valentines Day**

By the time Luna woke up after a night of Birthday celebrations. She reached up over her head extending her body stretching out from a long night’s rest. Her grey kneazle stayed snuggled up beside her. Luna ran her fingers through snowflakes fur the soft hairs of the kneazles coat tickling her hands. Once Snowflake was content, she hoped off the bed. Luna turned her body reaching out for Theo but felt nothing. She jumped up scanning the room. Theo was nowhere in sight. However, the largest bouquet of flowers she has ever witnessed sitting on Theo‘s desk. She smiled to herself looking at where he usually sleeps. Instead of his body there was a single orange rose and a letter. Luna picked up the handwritten note, her eyes following the words.   
Lu, 

_I have to take care of something. I'll be gone most of the day. If you need anything, call on Mimsy. In case I'm running behind Be ready at 6 and not a moment later. I wanted to tell you in person but; I chose Orange roses. They make me think of Dirigible plums. When I think of those plums I think of you. I may have overdone it on the flowers and chocolates. Knowing you, you'll find a use for it. Right? Fuck I hope so. I'll see you later._

_Yours,_  


_Theo_

__

__

_P.S. Happy Valentine's Day. I love you._

Chocolates? Luna glanced around Immediately taking notice of the room filled with more orange roses and stacks upon stacks of chocolates. 

“Oh Nargles, Theodore.” Burying her head in her hands she couldn't help but laugh at how over the top he went. She supposed it was the thought that counts. Seeing all the flowers she couldn't wait for whatever Theo planned. It's a good thing he's gone, Luna has a gift of her own to give him. She's not finished yet. The kind hearted Ravenclaw wasted no time in preparing for the day ahead. 

Valentines Day isn't something she really cares for. She never understood the why behind it. Why have this one day to shower your loved one? Shouldn't you do that, anyway? Luna thought the whole concept was silly. When she heard a small rumor concerning her green-eyed snake that he was planning something for her well she couldn't help but give in. The blue eyed Ravenclaw decided against telling him how she felt about the day. Knowing her snake he has been working on something for a few days. She saw no point in ruining his fun. 

Theo has a way of going over the top when it came to her. Being surrounded by orange flowers and towers of chocolate gave proof to that. Not to mention him being out all day, he was up to something extravagant. She knew this. Luna made her way to the oak dresser she transfigured from a trunk. Pulling on a pair of pink pants with bright pink dots, a blue blouse, and a pink cardigan. She brushed her long pale blonde tresses and reached for her dirigible plum earrings. Once she felt put together Luna tucked her wand behind her ear skipping out of the room. She skipped her way down the darkened hall. Her feet gently tapping the wooden flooring below her as she made her way through the Manor. Luna walked down the stairs moving to the hall on her left walking past the lounge and then the dining room. She turned again this time to her right heading to the black door at the end of the hall. Reaching out, she twisted the brass knob opening the door and walking inside the dark room.  

Lumos,” she spoke softly. Her voice echoed in the silent room. Equipment scattered all along two separate grey countertops. One held Magical Developing solution, small vials, storage boxes and stacks of photography books such as, _Percival's guide to perfect photography by Percival E. Coldwater_. The other countertop held books on muggle photography, filming processor, clips, containers, and more equipment for muggle photography. She wasn't sure how much he would use on this side. Luna sometimes enjoyed the still pictures and so did Theo. It allowed her imagination to recall the events instead of visually seeing it play over and over again. He enjoyed her retelling of the events. Pulling her hair up in a bun Luna sighed happily as she went to work.

**That Evening**

**Luna met Theo in the foyer of Nott Manor. He was immediately taken with her appearance. She hardly dressed up for occasions. A few a social events throughout the year but that was it. It suited Theo just fine. He loved her natural beauty. It made these times more worth it. Her hair was down, tamed in long flowing curls, resting on the swell of her back. A bright red stained her lips and her cheeks were brighter. Black eyeshadow over her eyes. Her burgundy satin dress clung to her lean frame, leaving little to the imagination. It made his throat run dry.**

****

“Hi,” She spoke with her dreamy tone.

“Hi, yourself. Trying to take my breath away Lovegood?” Theo walked up to his beautiful witch offering his arm, and she happily took it. He planted a soft kiss upon her lips.

“Theodore?” He glanced over at her through the corner of his eyes. She looked slightly confused, “It's quite impossible for me to take your breath away you know? If I did that I'd have to kill you.”

“Merlin,” he shook his head, laughing in disbelief, “Way to kill the mood Lu. I was just saying you look beautiful enough that you... you know what,” he rubbed the nape of his neck, “let's leave it at that. You look like beautiful okay?”

“Okay,” she nodded, her cheeks blushed in embarrassment, ”and thank you, you look quite handsome yourself.”  


“Thanks. Ready?” he asked  


 

“Actually, I have something to show you.” Sliding her hand into his instead of the comfort of his arm. Luna tugged him along once again making way past the lounge room then the dining room. She turned swiftly in front of the hall, “Close your eyes.”

“You know how I am about surprises.”

“I know but it's Valentines Day and my birthday was yesterday….” She trailed off looking up at him. Her ocean blue eyes shimmering as she pouted her bright red lips. Damn her.

“Fine.” He sighed, rollings his eyes before closing them, “You fucking owe me Lovegood.” Her eyes lit up with excitement

She kissed him leaving her lips lingering on his for a moment, “Thank you. I'll make it up to you tonight. Promise” 

Luna walked him down the hall. She was thankful no portraits were down here to ruin the surprise. Theo kept his eyes shut as they made their way to the door. The only thing guiding him was her soft hand in his. He felt her thumb run along the base of palm. How this witch slowly wrapped herself around his finger he has no idea. There is only one surprise he's okay with and Theo doubts that's happening right now. Luna loves surprises, it's why he does them for her all the time. Theo heard the door creak open and his Ravenclaw tug him in the room. He heard her softly say Lumos and breathe in deeply.

“Okay. You can open them.” The nervous excitement in her tone didn‘t escape him.

Theo lifted one green eye open and then the other. He walked around the room silent with his eyebrows furrowed unsure of what this was. The young Nott continued his exploration of this room. There were shelves filled with his cameras both magical and muggle ones. Two separate countertops both organized with storage bins, books, and bottles of developer he noticed. Each countertop held different developers. The magical one he knew, he used it for their images all the time. All the photography equipment he kept on his desk were now in this room. Slowly it came together in his mind.

“It's called a Darkroom because of our potions it‘s rather unnecessary in the wizarding world. To make the muggle images it is.”

“Luna, how did you manage…”

“I sold my flat.” She cut him off stating the fact as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He stopped walking and turned towards her, “I'm not really there anymore. It's here or the new Quibbler.” she confessed. He wandered over to her direction.

“That is bold of you, Lovegood. Did you assume I would just let you move in here?” now face to face with her, he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

“Well…” she stammered truth be told she wasn't thinking of where to live. She just wanted to do something nice for him, “The Quibbler has enough rooms I can live upstairs and work whenever I'd like.”

“Luna," he said in a charming tone, “I'm not letting you live where you fucking work. That's barmy. You practically live here anyway. Your Kneazle lives here. It would happen eventually, Lu.” He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing the top of her head. She rested her head against his chest listening to the soothing sounds of his heart, “Thank you. Nobody's ever done anything like this for me.” he admitted.

“You're welcome. Oh! I have one more thing.” She broke away running to a small drawer. Pulling it open and grabbing a picture frame. Luna chewed her bottom lip in anticipation. Holding the item behind her back. Theo cocked his head to the side trying to see behind her.

“Don't be upset, Theo. When I was cleaning this room, I found this picture, and I knew it was you, as a little boy. The boy has the same eyes as you.” Her blue eyes darted back and forth gauging his expression, “There's a woman in this too. I asked Mimsy for confirmation on her and..”

“Let me see it.” His voice was low and tense.

 She assumed it was to shield any emotion or quell any anxious feeling. Luna handed over the frame upside down. Her heart was beating fast as was his. She thought it was a good idea until now, with the serious look and his pupils wide with nervousness. Theo turned over the black frame. He studied the image carefully. His hands were shaking and nausea overcame him. The moving image displayed a boy roughly 5 or 6 of age, running around a woman laughing. This little boy was a spitting image of the woman. She had long dark brunette hair with the brightest apple green eyes he's ever seen. This image was old yet her eyes still shined through. The boy ran around her twice before the woman reached out grabbing him. They would fall to the floor laughing as she hugged and kissed him then the picture repeated. It was a pure moment of love between a son and his mother. Theo didn't realize he had tears falling until Luna reached up to brush them away. He pulled her close quickly and crashed his lips to hers. The sudden movement surprised her, but she acted with haste wrapped her arms around him. He held the kiss for a few moments until he broke away.

“I.. I don't know what to say,” He confessed she broke away taking his hand in hers, "Why would you think it would upset me?”

“You don't have to say anything. Theo, you saved my life last month remember? I saw the picture, and I knew what I had to do. I'm just happy you like it. I’m not quite sure. Perhaps I was worried you thought I was snooping,” She smiled snaking her arm into his, “Seems silly now.” Her stomach growled breaking the romantic moment,

“Lu, you have nothing to worry about. Merlin I don’t really know what‘s in all these rooms.“ he laughed then looked down at her with sincerity, “I‘ll never forget this. Come on, let‘s get you some food.” Theo walked arm in arm with Luna. He placed the picture on the countertop and they left the room. He made a mental note to never let this witch go. They strolled in a comfortable silence through the manor. When they reached the front doors Theo, ever the gentlemen, helped Luna into her coat. He opened the door and her eyes went wide with the large-winged, skeletal creature in front of her.

“Hello!” She smiled and pet the Thestral, noticing a carriage attached to the back.

“I had to convince Hagrid that it was for you and he owes you for taking care of them when he left during the war. I've been working with this Thestral for a week on the route and all day today.” Theo made his way over to the Carriage opening the door to let Luna step inside, “After you, love.” 

Theo helped her into the Thestral drawn carriage. Once she settled on the cushioned bench, he slid in next to her securing the door behind him. He untied the leather strap from the side of the carriage before sitting next to his witch. He took a quick glance over her making sure she was ready to go. Luna had on a wide smile across her heart-shaped face, appearing excited for what laid in store.

“Ready?” She nodded enthusiastically, “Right then. Whenever you’re ready” Theo gently tugged on the strap letting the Thestral know it's safe to take off.

The Thestral huffed, patted its hooves into the soft grass preparing to take flight. The deathly majestic creature sprouted its black leathery wings. Luna held onto Theo's arm preparing for the takeoff. The creature ran a few feet before springing into the starry sky taking off to their destination. Once airborne Luna relaxed her grip on his arm. She loved riding with Thestrals but, the take off always made her stomach lurch. She placed her soft hand into his rubbing circles on the back of his hand. Luna rested her head against his shoulder. Listening to the Flapping of the Thestral and Theo's breathing the Ravenclaw felt at peace. Relaxed. She closed her eyes and hummed to nothingness. Before long Theo was nudging her.

“Lu, wake up we're almost there.” She felt his shoulder push into her. Luna sat up right yawning and stretching her arms up over her head.

“I'm sorry, Theodore,” her voice thick with sleep.

“Don't be. I'm sure you've been busy all day. Besides, I'd rather you nap now. When we get back we're not sleeping.” He winked at her.

“Oh?” Luna perked up at his comment.

“Don't make me spell it out, Lovegood,” she saw the smirk and a glow of mischief in his eyes, “After all the things we've done for each other today. A little bit of physical love is well deserved. Wouldn‘t you say?”

“Yes, and that's quite a nice way to say shag, Theodore.” She returned the smirk. 

“We will continue this later, hang on.” Luna held onto his arm as he slowed down the Thestral preparing for a landing. The thestral galloped onto the grass gracefully, its wings retracting back to the skeletal body. Theo stood up tying the strap back onto the carriage and opening the door. He stepped down first offering his hand to her. Luna took it walking down the three steps. He undid the latches letting the skeletal creature rest. The Slytherin walked over to a chest casting the unlocking spell. With his wand he lifted the bloodied raw meat over to the Thestral, who snatched it. The darkly beautiful creature laid down in the grass chomping happily.

“Do you know where we are?” He asked.

“Hm.. a forest of some kind.” She responded confidently looking around at the tall trees and starry sky.

“Well, yes, that‘s the obvious one Lovegood. Galloway Forest in Scotland to be exact. Perfect for stargazing.” They walked into a clearing set up with a small table and two chairs. There was Elven wine, plates of food setup, and a small black box with a blue bow on it. Theo walked over grabbing the box holding in front of Luna.

“I find it kind of funny you gave me an image of my mother. When I'm giving you this.” Handing her a black box with the letter D engraved on the top. Eyeing it curiously as she traced the letter. Luna clicked the button springing the box open. She pulled out a silver chain marveling at the antique-looking necklace. A rose quartz heart set in the center of the charm, surrounded by silver vines and the tiniest sapphires.

“Oh, Merlin!” She gasped.

“Theo my name is Theo but, close,” He walked up behind her. His fingers traveled down her satin dress. The fabric felt cool against his rough hands resting them on her hips. Kissing her shoulder as he whispered against her collarbone, “It's a family heirloom on her side. It‘s a locket too open it up.”

She did as she was told. Luna clicked the button on the side of the heart-shaped charm popping it open. Inside the locket displayed a tiny moving image of the young couple. He was in a dark suit and she was in a dark green gown with what appeared to have charmed roses blooming on it. She realized it was from Harry and Daphne's wedding. The tiny Theo and Luna danced in a waltz before turning to look at the real pair then return to dancing. She ran her fingers along the locket before gingerly touching the image leaning back into his firm chest.

“How did you…” repeating the words he asked earlier that evening.

“Find it? Oh, that was easy. It my was in my father's room. Git never seemed to realize I could go wherever I want in the manor because of my blood. I guess he imagined I wasn’t his son long enough he believed it. So he never made extra precautions. Here.” He took the necklace and place it around her porcelain skin. It fit perfectly around her neck.

“Thank you, Theodore. I love it. It's a beautiful gift but family heirlooms are quite a serious gift.” She turned to face him.

“Says the witch who sold her flat under the impression I would let her live with me. Yes, I‘m fully aware it's a serious gift. In case you weren't aware Lovegood. I am very serious about you.”  Luna gazed into his green eyes shining brightly into her own. They could fit perfectly into the starlit sky, she thought.   
As she did every day, she thanked the gods for Theodore Nott. Underneath all his sarcastic and witty jabs laid a man with compassion, brilliance, and love. He always told Luna she deserved the world. What he didn't realize is that to her, she already had her world. It stood right in front of her with ebony hair styled neatly to the side, fair skin, entrancing eyes, and a black suit. If anyone deserved the world, she thought it was him. Luna reached up kissing him tenderly. She felt his grip on her tighten slightly, pulling her close. His hand trailed up from her waist along the slender curve of her body stopping at the jawline. He cupped her heart-shaped face deepening the kiss his tongue sweeping her bottom lip.

“We should eat before I have to get the Thestral back.” He murmured against her lips. He kissed her again before leading her to the table. Luna lit the candles with her wand lighting up the table. She lifted the lids of their plates casting warming charms on their roasted chicken, herbed potatoes, and fresh vegetables. She knew immediately Mimsy made this. It's three things Luna tells the house-elf are her favorite. Theo opened the bottle of wine pouring each of them a glass. They sat together eating in a comfortable silence.

 Theo didn't miss the seductive looks she gave. How this witch goes from kind to sinful he didn't know. Truth be told he didn't fucking care he just knew he enjoyed it. The way she made eye contact as her red lips touched the silver fork sliding off bits of food. Or the way her tongue swept along the same red lips after a sip of wine. When her feet would entangle with his under the table. If he didn't promise Hagrid to have the Thestral back in England before 10 pm he would have her on this table right now. Theo would say he was holding it together fairly well until the chocolate mousse came. He knows her love of chocolate pudding but he thought with this being a romantic holiday to opt for the mousse. The wine flowing in his bloodstream, her lips gracefully pressed against the spoon, and her moans at the taste. His body ran hot and his cock twitched as he imagined her moans in a more promiscuous setting. They needed to leave and fast. Luna smiled and laughed breaking him from his thoughts. She stood up making her way over to him. Her finger traced the corner of his lips wiping the chocolate off her finger.

“You had chocolate on you.” She cooed. Chewing her lip she thought for a moment and a realization settled over her, “Oh this gives me an idea.” Oblivious to Theo‘s mouth hanging open at the act she did. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat trying to suppress his growing erection. He wanted her and the flight back isn't a quick journey. Why in Salazar’s name did he have to be so bloody romantic when it came it her? Theo stood up grabbing her by the hand, 

“We have to leave right now. I'll send Mimsy to take care of this.” He said, rushing with her towards the Thestral.

“Is everything okay Theo?” Luna asked with the innocence of an angel. Damn her. He stopped turning to look at her with a dreamy expression on her face. 

“Witch I know your game. If you ever want to use this bloody Thestral again we need to leave or Salazar help me, I will fuck you right here. Make your move lovegood.” She smiled with amusement.

“Since you put it that way Theo yes perhaps we should leave.”

He wasted no time fastening the Thestral back to the carriage. Once the skeletal creature was attached securely Theo opened the door for Luna. The former Ravenclaw slid down the cushioned bench eyeing her wizard with a hint of mischief. He climbed in next to her closing the door behind him. Her sky-blue eyes never stopped watching him as he sat down next to her. Theo gathered the strap once more than the creature spread its ebony leather wings taking off to the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for part 2! Things are gonna get smutty ;)
> 
> It's currently being edited so I should hopefully have it up by tonight or tomorrow at the latest.


End file.
